


Welcome the Little Children

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Wraith Squadron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: “Wes, your horrible children are here.”“My what?” Wes appeared moments later, looking confused as he hastily pulled on a robe. Peering past Hobbie, he blinked, then sighed. “What the hell, Face?”





	Welcome the Little Children

Hobbie stepped out of the refresher, towel drying his hair. As he passed the living space, he froze midstep. It was occupied.

He stared for a moment, then turned back to the refresher. 

“Wes, your horrible children are here.”

“My what?”

Wes appeared moments later, looking confused as he hastily pulled on a robe. Peering past Hobbie, he blinked, then sighed. “What the hell, Face?”

Wraith Leader gave him a languid wave. The other Wraiths, crammed into every seat and scattered on the floor, also offered their greetings.

“You’re out of snacks,” Elassar said.

Wes looked down at his bare toes. “I think I need pants for this.”

“It’s not like we haven’t seen it all before,” Shalla said with a slow smile. “Well, most of us, I should say.”

“Yup. Pants it is.”

While Wes left in search of clothes, Hobbie tossed his towel into the refresher. Then, returning to the living space, he crossed his arms. “None of you live here. Stop breaking into our apartment.”

“It’s only the third time,” Face said cheerfully. “We arrived back on Coruscant last night and decided to come visit.”

“Visiting implies using the door chime. This is breaking and entering.”

“We did use the chime,” Dia said. “No one answered.”

“Did you think there might be a reason for that?”

“We knew you were home, so we just decided to come wait inside instead of out in the hallway. And if you really didn’t want us to come in, you’d improve your security.” Face smiled as though this was an entirely logical train of thought.

Wes reappeared fully clothed, a jacket tossed over his shoulder, blaster already strapped to his side, and boots in hand. “So what’s the scheme this time? Baiting a crime lord at a shady deep level bar? Trawling through the industrial sector for a hidden spy nest? An “Educational Opportunity” like the one that got half of planetary security on our tails last time?”

“We did learn a lot from that,” Tyria mused.

“Yeah, that breaking into a senator’s private art collection even as a joke is a bad idea,” Kell muttered.

Hobbie raised an eyebrow. He’d missed that one. “That wasn’t obvious?”

“Considering the nature of the art in question? No, actually, it wasn’t,” Face replied in a mild voice. “Involving security meant describing the art in question. We honestly didn’t think they’d go that far.”

“That still doesn’t tell me what the plan is for tonight,” Wes said. “We’re on duty tomorrow, so it can’t lead to another five day trudge through the lower levels hunting for super weapons.”

“We?”

Wes smirked at Hobbie. “You’re not getting out of it this time.”

“It’s a small scale plan,” Face said reassuringly. “All we need are blasters, a few vials of body glitter, and some meiloorun juice. And Kell’s bag of explosives.”

Sighing, Hobbie reluctantly turned to go fetch his boots and weapons. He didn’t want to go, but Wes always jumped in feet first. At least this way, there was a chance they’d be back in time for training in the morning.

And maybe this time Wedge wouldn’t have to pay their bail.


End file.
